


Seeing A Show

by Gears112



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mama Maxie, Original Evil Team Leader, Papa Archie, Parents with Extend Family AU, References to Pokemon Adventures, Treecko - Freeform, basically fluff, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: A short little drabble where Ky and Don get to see the 'magic show' of another Team Leader.Basically toddlers being adorable while Maxie worries like the mother hen he is.





	Seeing A Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsTheMedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parents With Extended Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010785) by [IsTheMedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia). 



...

“Kitty!”

“Mi! Mi! Kyu!” The Alolan Pokemon cried out and scurried away from the toddlers, only for the two to think the pokemon was playing a game and chased it around. 

“For a ‘mon that doesn’t like not having attention, you’re certainly mad at having it…” The Mimikyu’s trainer pointed out, getting a grumpy-cat like glare from the pokemon before it got cornered by the toddlers, who petted the head.

“Pi-ka-chu!” The blue haired one said, pointing to the face.

“That’s right, it does look like Pikachu,” The trainer said. “But her name is ‘Mimikyu’, or Mimi.”

“Mimi?”

“Exactly!” Maxie pursed his lips as Archie chuckled, petting his sweetheart’s back.

“The boys are having some fun…”

“I know, I’m just,”

“Worried?” Maxie sighed.

“You’ve seen the report the Admins found on her…” Maxie didn’t finish, not that he needed to, as Archie already knew; When Lysandre was still consider dead and gone, a new team had arrived, stealing Pokemon and attempting to summon Xerneas, and as it turned out, this was the Leader. They were stopped, obviously, but Maxie was still very wary about trusting this woman, especially near his and Archie's children. 

“Do you boys want to see a Magic Trick?” The woman asked. The boys turned to their parents.

“Papa! Mama! A Magic Trick!” Archie chuckled as Maxie went pink at the name.

“I’ve heard, but could it be as good as Mama’s Camerupt when he sneezes?” Archie ignored the embarrassed groan as he came over to his boys, ruffling their hairs.

“That’s not magic though!” Don pointed out. “That’s Uncle Tabby’s cooking.” Ky nodded in agreement and Archie chuckled.

“Alright, ya got me there…” He looked at the woman. “Alright, show us this magic trick of yours.” The woman smirked as she strutted over to an open cage and tapped on it.

“Treecko, up and at ‘em; we’ve got an audience.” A few moments later, the Hoenn grass starter scurried out, shaking itself before scurrying over to the boys and sniffing at them, making them shriek with laughter as the woman knocked on another open cage, informing an Eevee to come out.

.

* * *

 

.

“It  _ was _ magic!! Uncle Ly-ly!” Don whispered to his uncle. “Treecko could breathe fire!”

“And Eevee became blue and red and yellow!” Ky exclaimed in an attempt to whisper, but clearly the two were excited.  “And then back to normal! And even Papa was surprised!”

“Oh really now?” Lysandre mused, taking a glance at the parents. “That sounds certainly impressive...Did you learn how the magic happened?” Ky shook his head.

“She said magicians never reveal their secrets.” Don stated, a serious nod accompanying his statement, which almost broke Lysandre with how adorable he was.

“It was quite impressive.” Maxie admitted. “I can imagine the surprise the trainers would have facing a Mudkip that knew grass or fire moves…” Archie snorted.

“Sharkpedo using Flamethrower, that would be a sight…I oughta ask if she’d be willing to give that one-”

“Do not even finish that.” Archie looked at Maxie with mock offense.

“I’d have her give you a Camerupt with Splash.”

“Archie.”

“Ok, ok, Whirlpool.”

“ _ Archibald _ …” Lysandre chuckled and looked at the boys.

“Your parents are very silly, no?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Team Leader that Ky and Don meet is my own Evil Team Leader; if people are interested I'll write up her story (basically how a game with her and her team would play out)
> 
> The Eevee mentioned here is a direct reference to Red's Eevee/Espeon from the Pokemon Adventures manga


End file.
